The Rain Man
by Lipush
Summary: 'As he tries to find some clues in the old man's eyes, something to shed a bit of light on this already confusing case, the man standing next to him is an enigma, just like when he was during those awful days, almost a year ago.' Spoilers for 6x12


**The Rain Man**

**A/N- ****No, the title has nothing to do with the epic movie. As a matter of fact, it came up when I was listening to one of my favorite songs in my own native language, called "The rain people". It's also on youtube so feel free to check it out. **

* * *

Covered with his own blood, his body twisted in a painful-like manner, Ted attempts to get a hold of his phone, last thought crossing his mind probably is 'How and I get here'?

His strength leaving him at once, the young man cannot hear the dispatcher's voice answering "911, what's your emergency?", as his eyes close softly for the last time, and a restless slumber envelops him for good.

Right before he fades completely, a cracked stuttering leaves his lips-

"Damn you, Jackson Hunt."

* * *

He's found hours later. Multiple GSW, no signs of struggle, Lanie's eyes widen as she calls it a 'very clean job'. Somebody definitely wanted this guy dead.

Small condo, guy didn't need much it seems, as Beckett and Castle take the place in. If it wasn't for the electronic and computer gear all over the place, they would have thought this guy lives on his suitcase.

As they head back to the precinct to check out this guy's history, all the find is a mix of facts that leave them confused and bothered.

Heaving a record for hacking, Ted Jennings is not the regular Joe it first seems. His colleagues describe a "computer whiz" who didn't tell much, and they didn't bother to ask.

But they do describe a man, his eyes narrow, hair silver, that drove a dark BMW more than a couple of times up the street, a car with much "presence", it seems.

Street security cameras catch the vehicle perfectly, traffic cams show the same plate number every day, as the car drives all the way to the main Manhattan library.

From there, locating their man isn't a problem.

* * *

Beckett is suspicious.

Ominous smile, beady eyes and a silky voice welcome them both as the man receives them into a small office, which is right next to bookstore in-front of the library. His eyes travel over her body in a way she doesn't appreciate, and the way he answers the questions, smoothly offering half responds, not evading, but not helping either, only increases her suspicion.

As her gaze travel to appreciate Castle's view on this, she's taken aback when seeing him in kind of bewilderment; he blinks vigorously, body language conveying nervousness, and she has to wonder what suddenly gotten into him. He must catch on the man's alerting behavior as well.

* * *

This must be some kind of a cruel joke.

Destiny's best amusement.

As he takes a look on their person of interest, it's like a hammer's smash on his head, making him dizzy and confused.

His father?

_Here?_

What is he _doing_ here?

How's he involved in this? Does he even want to know?

He tries to follow Beckett's questioning, to ignore (with much difficulty) the looks he gives her, the eyelash playfulness that Castle recognizes to be flirtatious, and truly he's shocked.

As he tries to find some clues in the old man's eyes, something to shed a bit of light on this already confusing case, the man standing next to him is an enigma, just like when he was during those awful days, almost a year ago.

He catches his eyes at once point, and almost trembles at what he discovers there.

Darkness, warning.

Something… monstrous.

But it's not enough to brush off his natural curiosity and the constant thirst for truth-seeking; As Beckett's out of ear and eyesight, Castle's eyes narrow, and he emits, surprised- "Dad?!"

Hunt turns his head to take a first serious look at his son, his eyes narrow threateningly; his voice hoarsely quiet, relentless, callous, he grits his teeth, whispering menacingly- "_Not a word._"

* * *

It's one of those cases in which detective Katherine Beckett is like dog with a bone. If specifically scratching that to "A wild dog on a helpless prey".

And she found her prey hours ago, not about to let loose.

It's seems like the pieces assemble somehow, but yet, the general picture is not to her liking. Usually calling the shots but eager for a decent teamwork, Beckett follows the stream to wherever it takes her.

But this time, though, the stream is to one direction while she desperately tries to hold into that rock, not giving up on what she believes to be true. Or, in this case, not very much so.

Ryan and Espo, always eager to help, give their own insights.

His father's photo is hanged on the top corner, exchange from "?" to "witnesses" to the cruelty that is the suspects list"."

It makes Castle feel jumpy. Unease.

Beckett notices he's uncharacteristically quiet, and though she usually excellences at reading his facial expressions and body language, this time she's in the dark.

What is going on this beautiful mind of his?

* * *

The 'reunion' in the loft is far from comfortable. But then again, he didn't really expect anything different. His mother's acknowledgement of the man who walked out of her world when she's confused and with child, was expected to not be dipped with joy and pleasure.

She's not the one to hold grudge, though.

And Alexis, she's not sure what to make of him, either.

The recalls the man who claimed to be a grandfather of hers, one who put a defensive wall around her and snitching her delicate self from the cruel claws of her captors. Alexis, if anything, is hardly ungrateful. But just like her father, she's dumbstruck, not sure of what to make of this sudden appearance of a seemly long-gone family traveler.

Their family being a ship safely sailing in the calm streams of the ocean, only to be so abruptly struck by a huge wave of the unknown. Wave that is an old and short figure, with wrinkled face and an unreadable expression.

The blanket of lies and deceit being only the top banana.

* * *

He knew right from the beginning that things will get worse in this case before improving.

Whispers about CIA, grudge, underworld retribution and all sorts of things he has difficulty figuring out suddenly become part of this case.

Castle's growing more nervous by the minute.

As the suspects list gets thinner, once face painfully becomes the center of attention, as certain lies and mysteries are pointed out. It's clearly obvious who their ideal suspect is by now, by preference.

And it's getting harder to keep a neutral façade in-front of his fiancé.

She notices his expressions, his small wrinkles of worry. If anyone can see past his nonsense, surely, she's the one. As she twists her lip doubtingly, gazing upon his sitting from, she raises an eyebrow, with the all too familiar "cut to the chase" stance.

He gulps loudly, thinking this for a second; could he tell her? Can he, possibly?

He finally comes to a decision, "The man in the sketch?" he says feebly, fearfully; She tilts her head, nodding, "He's your future father in law".

Then it all goes to hell.

* * *

**A/N****- I can't wait for this episode! It's gonna be SO AWESOME! **


End file.
